


True Love

by Anoel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate you so much, I think it must be true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



Music: "True Love" by Pink (featuring Lily Rose Cooper)  
Source: Once Upon a Time S1-209  
Size: 62 MB AVI  
Download: [True Love](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-TrueLove.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
